jds_toonworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs(J
This is JustinandDennis's fan-made version of Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs(originally made by 20th Century Fox & Blue Sky) Plot Dennis Coyote(Voiced by Jaleel White) and Aleu the She-Wolf(Voiced by Lacey Chabert) are expecting their first child, and Dennis is nervously obsessed with making life safe and perfect for Aleu, until the baby's born, since his first experiences as a husband and father went bad when his family was killed by hunters. At the same time, Bubsy Bobcat(Voiced by Tom Kenny in Sumo's voice) finds himself unable to catch a cocky gazelle he has been stalking and decides to leave the herd, believing that he is losing his predatory nature as a hunter. Justin Puppy(Voiced by Jason Marsden) grows jealous of Dennis and Aleu and "adopts" three apparently abandoned eggs that he finds in an icy underground cavern and call them Kelly, Rusty, and Freddie. Dennis tells him to put them back, but Justin instead looks after the eggs, which hatch into baby foxes the next morning. Although Justin tries his best to raise the three fox kits, their rambunctious behavior scares away all the other animals' young and ruins a playground Dennis built for Aleu's baby, as well as the ice mobile Dennis made. A female fox animatronic, Mangle, whose babies Justin stole, soon returns and carries both Justin and her young underground, with Bubsy in pursuit. Dennis, Aleu, Iggy & Lemmy Koopa(along with R1/Kid Rayman, Max Goof, PJ Pete, Pistol Pete, Little Beeper, Odie, Shifty Dingo, Zippy & Gwen Doggenbottom, Gromit, and Doge) follow as well and discover that the icy cavern leads to a vast jungle populated by dinosaurs thought to be extinct. Here, Roger the Styracosaurus threatens the herd despite Bubsy's efforts to fend him off; they are saved from a further crowd of angry dinosaurs by an insane, one-eyed bull terrier named Rude Dog(Voiced by Rob Paulsen). Rude Dog has been living in this jungle for some time and is chasing Springtrap, an abnormally large animatronic Rabbit, with the intention of avenging the loss of his right eye at Springtrap's hands. He agrees to lead the group through the jungle's perils to Lava Falls, where Mangle has taken Justin and her babies. At one point, they have to cross the "Chasm of Death" which is filled with gas fumes (a mixture of helium and laughing gas, causing anyone who breathes in it to laugh uncontrollably while speaking in a high-pitched voice). Although the gas is not the actual cause of death, victims usually cannot stop laughing and thus die while trying to cross the chasm. Eventually the group manages to cross the chasm. In the meantime, Justin and Mangle try to outdo each other in feeding the offspring; he loses this contest, but is soon welcomed into the family regardless. The next day, however, Justin is separated from the family and attacked by Springtrap. Justin is knocked onto a loose rock slab that is floating on a river of lava and about to plummet over the falls. As the herd moves toward Lava Falls, Aleu goes into labor and a Guanlong pack strikes, causing a rock slide that separates her from Dennis and Bubsy. Bubsy doubles back to protect her and Dennis fends off further attacks, while Rude Dog takes Iggy, Lemmy, Max and Zippy ahead to rescue Justin. Just as he goes over the falls, the quad swoops in on a commandeered Pteranodon(played by Uncle Pterano), only to be chased by a flock of Pterodactylus on the way. They manage to fend them off and save Justin. Dennis reaches Aleu and hears the cry of a newborn baby, and he sees that it is a girl. He wants to name her Aleu Jr., but Aleu instead names her Kate(who is one of the two main protagonists of the movie Alpha and Omega). Justin is saddened at the fact that he never had a chance to say goodbye to "his" children as he returns to the herd and learns of Kate's birth. As they venture back to the tunnel, they are shocked to discover Springtrap lurking inside of the entrance. Springtrap exits the tunnel and attacks at full force; Rude Dog lures Springtrap away from the group and is nearly eaten himself, before Bubsy saves him at the last second. Dennis, Justin, Bubsy and Rude Dog manage to ensnare Springtrap and knock him unconscious, but as they begin to leave, Sid trips over one of the ropes and breaks it. Springtrap quickly recovers and escapes, and is about to attack Justin when Mangle arrives on the scene, charging at Springtrap and knocking him off a cliff before roaring her victory. As she and her children wish Justin well, Rude Dog – now without a purpose in life since Springtrap is gone – decides to join the herd and live on the surface. However, a distant roar tells him that Springtrap is still alive; he changes his mind and sends the herd home, blocking off the path to the underground jungle at the same time, so nobody else can go down there anymore. Dennis and Aleu welcome Kate into their frozen world and admit that Justin did a good job looking after Mangle's children (though Dennis tells Bubsy that he will never let Justin babysit Kate). Bubsy decides to remain with the herd, while Rude Dog stays where he wants to be: underground, battling it out with Springtrap. Furrball and Rita Like the previous movies, the movie opens with the blue cat Furrball(Voiced by Frank Welker), who does everything he can to retrieve his precious yarn-ball. This time, he falls in love with a beautiful gray cat named Rita(Voiced by Bernadette Peters), with the song "You'll Never Find Another Love Like Mine" by Lou Rawls playing in the background, but a yarn-ball appears instead after the music stops. The two fight over the yarn when Rita is flung off the ground. As Furrball tries to save her, the two hold onto the acorn and the music starts back. Suddenly, she demonstrates her ability to glide like a flying squirrel, leaving Furrball falling to the ground. The two eventually fall in love after Furrball saves her from falling to her death in the lava river while she is unconscious. He even chooses to focus his attention on her instead of the yarn until the end of the film, when he tires of her finicky nature and reverts to his old ways. The ensuing fight between the couple leads to a volcanic explosion (caused by Rita, due to slamming the yarn-ball into the ground like Furrball had done before, though he tried to warn her of what would happen if she did) that hurls Furrball and his yarn back to the surface, leaving Rita trapped underground. However, as Furrball is about to enjoy his yarn, a stray piece of ice falls on him and knocks the acorn back into Rita's hands. He screams in frustration, having lost both his yarn and Rita. Voice Cast * Jaleel White as Dennis Coyote * Jason Marsden as Justin Puppy * Tom Kenny as Bubsy Bobcat and Zippy Doggenbottom * Lacey Chabert as Aleu * Mike Vaughn as Iggy Koopa * Lani Minella as Lemmy Koopa * Gage Munroe as Max Goof * Rob Paulsen as Rude Dog and PJ Pete * Caitlin Hale as Pistol * Stuart Ralston as R1/Kid Rayman * Gregg Berger as Odie * Frank Welker as Furrball and Little Beeper * Linda Cardellini as Gwen Doggenbottom * Ava Acres as Kelly Fox * Mona Marshall as Rusty Fox * Tom Lornezetti(twoodland1994) as Freddie Fox * Grey DeLisle(in Vicky's voice) as The Mangle Trivia * Lacey Chabert will reprise her role as Aleu from Balto 2: Wolf Quest. * Rob Paulsen will also reprise his role as PJ(from Goof Troop) and Rude Dog. * R1/Kid Rayman, Max Goof, PJ Pete, Pistol Pete, Little Beeper, Odie the Puppy, Shifty Dingo, Zippy and Gwen Doggenbottom, Gromit the Dog, and Doge(the internet meme) will all appear as extras with the herd, as they don't really have a major role in this film. * Caitlin Hale will voice Pistol in this film, replacing Nancy Cartwright, who is now an adult. * Gage Munroe will voice Max Goof in this film, replacing Dana Hill, who died in 1996. Category:Movies Category:Fan-Made versions of Films